1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer is widely used, which ejects ink on a print medium from a plurality of nozzles provided in a print head so as to record text and images. In such an ink jet printer, a predetermined amount of ink is ejected from the nozzles at a predetermined timing by piezoelectric elements, each of which is provided in a location corresponding to each nozzle of the print head, being driven in response to a drive signal.
For example, the drive signal is generated by the following procedure. A digital modulation reference drive signal is generated by pulse-modulating an analog reference drive signal using a Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) method, a Pulse Density Modulation (PDM) method, Pulse Amplitude Modulation (PAM) method, or the like. Then, the modulation reference drive signal is amplified to generate a modulation drive signal, and the modulation drive signal is converted into a drive signal, which is an analog signal, by smoothing (for example, see JP-A-2010-114711).
Since alternating current components due to pulse modulation are contained in the modulation drive signal in the above-mentioned ink jet printer of the related art, ink ejection stability may be decreased by the alternating current components, so that improvement is required in terms of suppression of power consumption. Further, in the ink jet printer of the related art, ink droplets (called “sub-satellite”) due to recovery of meniscus may occur at the time of driving the head using the drive signal, thereby resulting in a decrease in the image quality.
In addition, such a problem is not limited to the ink jet printer, but may occur similarly in a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid in response to the drive signal.